1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a device for enhancing the traction on a footwear sole, such as the sole of an athletic shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many athletic activities played on a hard playing surface, such as a basketball, tennis or volleyball court, the players are often required to quickly stop, pivot, or reverse direction. Sport courts, however, are prone to collect clothing fibers, dust, and many other forms of micro-debris from a variety of places, including the players, the fans, or even the entertainers (e.g., cheerleaders). The micro-debris can and often does accumulate on the sole of a player's shoe, and may eventually lead to a reduction or loss of traction between the player's shoe sole and the court surface.
One debris-removing device for shoes is a fixed-mounted brush for cleaning dirt and grass from, for example, the cleats of a golf shoe. Yet another debris-removing device for shoes is a tacky mat placed at an entryway of an operating (e.g., sterile) room to remove micro-debris and/or dirt from the shoes worn by surgeons, nurses, and/or other hospital staff members.
Finally, another type of debris-removing device for shoes is a tacky mat called the FASTBRAKE® Sports Mat, which is made by JTC Services, Inc. of Minnesota <http://www.fast-brake.com>. The FASTBRAKE® Sports Mat includes a number of tacky sheets, approximately twenty to forty, stacked on a base having an integrated handle for transporting the base. The FASTBRAKE® Sports Mat comes in sizes of 6″×14″, 15″×18″, and 26″×26″. A similar system is called the SLIPP-NOTT® traction system, which comprises a base and a mat, and is manufactured by Slipp-Nott Corporation of California. The base includes a rubber backing that protects the floor and holds the base in place. The mat comprises a replaceable set of tacky sheets supported on the base. Used sheets are peeled off from the mat to expose a new, clean sheet.
One drawback of the aforementioned mats is the difficulty associated with locating and/or positioning the mats in a readily accessible, but non-crowded area. Further, once the mats are placed on the floor, they are susceptible to being stepped on by people other than the players. During high traffic conditions, the tacky sheets comprising the mat become quickly used and must be replenished often.
Although the above debris-removing devices are available for removing micro-debris and/or dirt from shoes, there remains a need for a robust, easily maneuverable device that has a small footprint and can be used by a player while courtside to clean the soles of the players' shoes and thus enhance the traction between the soles and the athletic playing surface.